


In Which Kuroo Needs To Wear Proper Clothing

by theberries



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberries/pseuds/theberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuroo Week 2016 Day Two: <b>university au</b> or first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kuroo Needs To Wear Proper Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> i promise ill update htof soon, but until then, enjoy some short bokukuro

It's not exactly a secret at Bokuto isn't good at having crushes. 

He's just never been good at them. He's a healthy eighteen year old and he has no idea how to have a crush. 

His newest crush in Bokuto's psychology class and Bokuto hasn't paid attention in that class in a solid week, because the temperature rose outside and the crush in question decided it was a good week to wear nothing but tight shorts and loose muscle shirts with no sides. His hair looks ridiculous all stood up, yet also covering half his face, but damn if he isn't hot as fuck. 

He's practically drooling when the class is dismissed and they're freed that Friday. He wrote two words on his paper and one of them was "fuck". He's going to ace the final. 

"Shit," he mumbles as he stumbles to shove his things into his bag. He slips his pencil between his teeth as he arranges books and chews lightly on it. 

The soft steps next to him scare the shit out of him when there's suddenly a looming figure beside him. He jumps a solid foot in the air and lets out an undignified squeak as he whirls around. The pencil in his mouth flies out and smacks the ground with a soft _tick_. 

The distraction previously mentioned stands beside him, looking amused. He's only carrying a dark blue binder that's tucked up against his hip and he's even more attractive at this distance. Bokuto can practically feel his face light up red and the smirk that adorns the other boy's face confirms this. 

"Hi," Bokuto slaps a hand over his mouth at the embarrassingly high pitch of his greeting. 

The boy snorts a laugh before speaking, "Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk to me?" 

Bokuto blinks owlishly. "Uh, why do you ask?" 

"You were kinda staring at me during the lecture." 

Bokuto looks quickly away. He can feel a layer of sweat building under his binder on his back. He chuckles nervously. "No, no, I was just looking in your direction," he stutters. 

The boy turns and looks in the direction of where he was previously sitting. The only thing in the line of sight is a large 3D printed model of a brain. He turns back to Bokuto. "You were staring at the brain?" the boy snickers. 

"Yes! I was!" Bokuto huffs indignantly. 

"Well I didn't know he could be so interesting. It's only Lar- I mean, a brain." 

Bokuto freezes. "Did you just call that brain Larry?" 

It's the other kid's turn to freeze. His thin eyes widen comically as he looks to the side of Bokuto with a nervous chuckle. "No, you musta misheard." 

A grin starts creeping up the sides of Bokuto's face. "You totally did! Man, here I was thinking you were some cool, mysterious hot guy, but you named a model brain Larry! You're a dork!" Bokuto starts giggling before breaking into a full on laugh. 

"Hot?" the boy arches an eyebrow, though his face is still tinged pink. 

Bokuto's laughter dies in his throat. "Uh," he says intelligently. 

The other boy grins, "Well, am I too much of a dork to ask for your number, then?" 

All possible words die in Bokuto's mouth. He's at least ninety nine percent sure his face is tomato red. He shakes his head weakly as the other boy stifles a laugh. 

He shoves a hand into his bag to retrieve a pen before lightly touching the back of the boy's forearm. He lifts to towards Bokuto and holds it steady as Bokuto presses his phone number into his flesh in red ink. When he's finished, he looks up and meets the boy's rusty yellow eyes. Yeah. Bokuto's fucked. This boy's way too fucking hot. 

"By the way," the boy smirks and sticks his other hand out to shake, "I'm Kuroo." 

Bokuto swallows the lump in his throat. "Bokuto," he manages to get past his lips and he takes Kuroo's warm hand in his own. 

"Well, Bokuto, if it's any consolation, I think you're hot, too," Kuroo turns on his heel and starts to walk away, "I'll text you!" 

Bokuto is still standing there with his jaw on the ground when his professor finally approaches him to ask if he's alright. The red from his face doesn't fade for another two hours. 

That night, he receives a text from an unknown number that only reads « ฅ(*ΦωΦ*) ฅ nya~~ guess huuu ».

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,,,,,, that was really short i am v sorry. 
> 
> btw, in all of my fics, just automatically assume bokuto is trans. there was no real reason for me to mention a binder, but boku is always trans in all of my fics so fuck it


End file.
